Let the sunshine
by Lorenzan
Summary: un beau jour, Voldemort se rend compte que ce n'est pas toujours gai d'être rejeté par tout le monde à cause de sa méchanceté... Et... Il va y remédier. A prendre au troisième degré.


Auteur: Lorenzan

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement tout est à J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture!

Let the sunshine

Le seigneur des ténèbres en avait marre. Il avait décidé de passer à autre chose...Depuis des années maintenant qu'il traquait le type à la cicatrice qui avait eu le culot de lui tenir tête à l'époque où il têtait encore sa sang-de-bourbe de mère. Soi-disant à cause de l'amour... Soit disant une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas... Il en était bien satisfait d'ailleurs. Le lord noir n'avait jamais compris ce sentiment incongru, cette faiblesse qui poussait les gens à se sacrifier, à s'enlacer et donc à se ridiculiser publiquement, ou pire encore s'embrasser, partager sa salive... Beuark! A cette pensée l'homme(si on peut l'appeler ainsi) fit une grimace digne de Ronald Weasley après avoir croiser une acromentule.

Mais quoique qu'en pouvait en dire certains, il n'était pas insensible. Comme tout homme, il avait des sentiments. Tenez par exemple, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, il avait ressenti une grande satisfaction de voir cet empoté de Rockwood se perdre dans ces explications embrouillées ( le fait d'avoir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à 20 centimètres de lui ne devait pas être étranger à son malaise), puis sa satisfaction avait été suivi d'une joie immense à le voir se tordre de douleur recroqueviller à ses pieds( il en aurait presque bati des mains et rigolé au éclats si ce comportement n'avait pas été indécent... Il était l'homme le plus craint du monde après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir)... C'était bien une preuve qu'il ressentait des choses.

C'était les gens qui lui avait fait détester l'amour... et dès son plus jeune âge. Il en avait encore des frissons rien qu'en y repensant... Il était petit à cette époque mais il s'en souvenait encore très bien à son plus grand malheur. Il se souvenait de ce recoin à l'écart, au fond de la cour, là où même les exclus n'osait pas se rendre pour ruminer en paix. Pourtant tout c'était bien passé au début. Cette fillette de 7 ou 8 ans qui était venue lui adresser la parole, la seule qui n'avait pas peur de lui, qui ne le trouvait pas "bizarre". Très vite, il avait laissé son côté phallocrate de côté ( les filles ça sert à rien, ça fait que pleurer et se plaindre...) et avait fini par s'y attacher à cette petite tête blonde... Peut-être un peu trop justement...

Ca avait commencé par un petit papier lancé discrètement en classe, seulement 6 petits mots écrits à l'encre rose "_sous le préau, à la récré"_, le tout enveloppé d'une petite enveloppe faite maison couverte de coeurs rouges( mouais déjà ça ça aurait dû lui faire comprendre)... La récré était arrivée. Et lui, idiot qu'il était, il y avait été, il s'était rendu au point de rencontre, bousculant les autres qui le gênait dans le couloir. Il l'avait attendu même, là dans le froid, comme un crétin. Et c'est là que Rosie est arrivée, sa robe virevolant autour d'elle. Son coeur de petit garçon n'avait alors fait qu'un tour face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Elle était si belle...

Une fois devant lui, elle s'arrêta. Ses joues prenant une adorable teinte rosée alors que sa tête rentrait un peu plus dans ses épaules à chaque seconde telle une tortue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour réagir bon sang? Elle avait déjà fais le premier pas et lui il restait là à la fixer bêtement... Les garçons vraiment...

Mais le petit Tom n'en menait pas bien large non plus... A vrai dire il faisait même plutôt pitié avec ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et le visage rouge comme une tomate. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours cette réaction-là en sa présence, lui le Tom que tout le monde craignait perdait tout ses moyens devant une _fille_.

Rosie respira un grand coup afin de ramener tout son courage, releva la tête tel un soldat au garde-à-vous et... l'embrassa. Oui vous avez bien lu elle l'embrassa. Au contact de la bouche étrangère, les yeux de Tom s'équarquillèrent, totalement stupéfait... Comment elle avait-elle _osé?_

-Mais es-tu folle? hurla le petit d'une voix aigue en s'essuyant la bouche. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce de cinglée? Tu croyais vr...

-Ooooooohhhhhh retentit une voix pleine de stupéfaction

Tom arrêta net ses vociférations pour se tourner vers l'origine du cri.

Et là, horreur! Jojo la morve se trouvait devant lui, pointant le doigt, les désignant.. Jeffroy alias Jojo la morve, le garçon rejeté par tous. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas encore trouver l'utilité des mouchoirs d'où son surnom, ce qui faisait fuir comme l'on peut en douter tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

Malheureusement, si Jojo n'avait pas de mouchoirs, il avait une bouche. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "quidditch", toute l'école fut au courant de l'évènement.

Tous accourèrent vers eux, les montrant du doigt et rigolant aux éclats, certains se tapant les cuisses. Tom ne connut jamais pire humiliation de sa courte vie. Il partit se cacher dans la classe, loin derrière les rires, les quolibets. A partir de ce jour, il se jura de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux et même de s'attacher à la moindre personne, même en tant qu'ami... Ils n'en valaient pas la peine de toute façon.

Le lord noir soupira à la fin de ce souvenir, ses pensées maussades l'entrainant loin de la réalité. Il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

-Entrez hurla-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Lucius Malfoy. Le lord laissa sa tête retomber lourdement dans sa main. C'esssssssst pas vraiiiiiii... Mais que lui voulait encore cet imbécile? Il ne pouvait donc jamais avoir la paix et ruminer tranquillement?

-Maître, souffla le mangemort en s'agenouillant à ses pieds

-" Oh Maître" singea le mage noir en grimaçant. "Argh Viens-en aux faits pour une fois tu me fatigues, stupide personne" s'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de sa canne favorite sur l'arrière du crâne du mangemort ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'étaler à terre. Non, il n'était décidément pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Le pauvre Lucius parvint tant bien que mal à se relever, les lèvres tremblantes, une main sur l'arrière de sa tête alors que de l'autre il s'aggripait au bureau afin de retrouver un équilibre.

-"La sssang-de-bourbe qqqui chantait à été arrêté s'en est finie.. pour elle"

Le mage noir le regarda stupéfait, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Puis, une ampoule éclaira son esprit. Ouiiiii bien sûr ça lui revenait à présent, cette sang-de-bourbe qui chantait en agitant les bras sur la place du chemin de traverse. C'était un de ses hommes qui passait heureusement par-là qui lui avait raconté ça. Comme quoi, une jeune femme d'environ 19 ou 20 ans avait pris l'habitude de se placer en plein milieu des sorciers et de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête. C'était inimiginable, mais où était donc passé leur fierté? Par contre pas moyen de se rappeler de son nom. Il lui semblait que c'était un truc du genre" Modley Cyprus" ou encore "Mouley Casus", non il n'était plus sûr de rien à ce niveau.

Une voix lente et tremblante le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

-Ce n'esst p... pas sans conséquences M-maître... cette traitresse à son sang avait beaucoup de fans, beaucoup de gens qui l'adulaient, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu...

Voldemort se passa un doigt long et blanchâtre sur la lèvre supérieure. Ainsi donc elle était adorée... Elle ne faisait rien que s'époumonner et elle était aimée. Etait-ce donc si simple de se faire apprécier par les gens? Tout compte fait il commençait à en avoir marre de la solitude. Certes, il n'était jamais seul. Ses fidèles( et imbéciles) mangemorts étaient là, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le lord voyait bien qu'il les terrifiait, qu'il leur faisait peur. Et cela lui faisait du mal à son petit coeur. Des fois, il rejettait ses théories, chassait ses souvenirs d'enfance... Des fois, c'est bien d'être aimé.

Lucius lui tendit la page relatant la mort de la pauvre jeune fille, dont le titre disait: _"L'adorable et talentueuse chanteuse de pop, Miley Cyrus, a été retrouvée morte samedi dernier dans la cuisine de son appartement de 250 m2"._

Une idée de génie passa alors à travers l'esprit de Voldemort. Il allait chanter et se faire _aimer_... _Par tous._

_Voili voilou c'est la fin de ce chapitre... J'espère que vous avez aimé pour ceux qui l'ont lu... je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite ou pas_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_


End file.
